


Merging Worlds

by Neminine



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, a bit of my own headcanon world on the Pokémon side of things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine
Summary: Donald goes to sleep outside when he is twelve....and wakes up in another world





	1. Chapter 1

It was his fault. How could it not be? He, Scrooge McDuck, was the one that allowed Donald to camp outside on the lawn by himself. Now his twelve year old nephew is gone. What was he thinking letting a child sleep outside alone!? Donald was his nephew and he was the richest duck in the world! Of course it was dangerous to even be alone in the backyard! But he had let him and now Della was in her room, still Scrooge could hear her tired sobs. Resisting the urge to punch the nearby wall, Scrooge sank to the floor, himself weeping for the missing child.

It was dark, every where Donald looked he saw darkness. However, out of the corners of his eyes he would see strange worlds flickering in and out of view. He couldn’t move, but the strange, pink scaled arms held him close as if not to drop him. 

“I am sorry little one. I didn’t not mean for this to happen.”

Donald want to ask the enormous being why they were thet not taking him back home, but he couldn’t. Opening his beak produced no sound at all, and he was feeling almost unnaturally tired. Donald yawned and fell asleep.

Palkia tore open a portal above her destination. The Legendary Pokémon couldn’t help but grin as she sighted the reason she came here in the first place.

“Hi! Lugia! How are you? I am fine thank you. I have something for you!”

She pushed the sleeping duckling she had accidentally kidnapped while she had been poking holes in the fabric of space onto Lugia’s back.

“Gottagonowbye!!!”

Lugia blinked in confusion at the sudden appearance and disappearance of his sister Legendary. A quick application of Psychic pulled what ever Palkia had put on his back in front of him so he could see it. He almost dropped the child. How could Palkia mess up so bad? The worlds were not supposed to merge for several years! Holding the young duck with Psychic, Lugia took flight heading for Mount Cornet and the Hall of Origins.

A soft yawn announced Donald’s awakening. Blearily, he blinked his eyes as a shape came into focus. He sat up and leaned back, he eyes wide. The shape had consolidated into a massive, white, reindeer like creature, with a golden ring about it’s middle. 

“Hello Donald Duck.”

The voice of the being was masculine to Donald’s mind.

“I am truely sorry this has happened. But I am afraid you can not go back home. But do not worry, one day your family will be here. In the mean time, let me introduce your guardian, Lugia. He is my son and will protect you. And now, let me welcome you to the Pokémon World Donald Duck. I foresee great things for you.”


	2. Part 2

Three weeks later.

Donald stifled a small sob as he woke up. He felt slightly ashamed, Uncle Scrooge wouldn't be crying over a thing like being stuck on another world. He would be brave and forge his own path! But he wasn't Uncle Scrooge, and Uncle Scrooge and Della weren't here. He was alone. Tears began to fall in earnest as the duckling let out a loud sob. 

Lugia looked up from the bush he was gathering Pecha berries from. Donald was crying. The Legendary raced for the hidden, underwater cave he had claimed as his den many millennia ago, worried. That the duckling had held up surprisingly well under the traumatic event that lead to him being in the Pokemon world eleven years early was nothing short of awe inspiring. Following the suddenly softer cries Lugia broke free from the water and beheld a sight he had not thought possible before the hatching's arrival. The three Legendary Birds were together, not fighting, but snuggling Donald. All four looked up at Lugia, Donald with tear streaks and red eyes, Zapdos with his feathers in a disarray, Moltres delicately held an Oran berry in his beak, and Arctuno had his wing up as if he was in mid story.

"Umm..... Hi dad. Don't mind us. We were just telling Donald about the time Kyogre went without sleep for a month and then thought Manphy and Darkrai were her children."

Lugia laughed. He remembered that incident! Kyogre couldn't look Manphy or Darkrai in eye for YEARS after that. 

"That was funny wasn't it?"

Donald cracked a small smile. His tears drying up at their antics. 

"But the absolute best story, is the first time a normal Pokemon challenged a Legendary to a fight..."

Donald sat on the beach. His story time with the Legendary Pokemon had soothed him a little, but he still was lonely. Faintly he heard what sounded like buzzing, as if a massive swarm of insects were nearby. Then, the sky went dark as a swarm of duck sized bipedal preying mantises raced across the sky. They landed on the island, collapsing to the ground exhausted. 

"Hatchling."

Came the slightly raspy voice of the largest one.

"Do you know is Lugia, Guardian of the Seas is here? The Dancing Wind Swarm has a request of him."

Donald nodded and stood up.

"Yes he is. I'll go get him."

Donald ran and jumped off the cliff, diving into the water below. 

"Lugia? There is a Swarm here to see you. I don't know what species they are though."

Lugia tilted his head.

"Can you described what the Pokemon look like?"

"Well..... They are green and look like bugs and they have sword hands and they are the size of an adult duck."

"Ah! Those are Scythers, Donald. Now, let us go meet them shall we?"

Swiftly watched as the mighty Legendary rose out of the water with the strange Hatchling on his back. The Swarm leader wondered briefly if the young one was Lugia's son, but the thought was quickly banished. Right now she had more pressing matters. Like seeking refuge for her Swarm on the Legendary's sacred island. She approached the Psychic/Dragon type and bower low.

 

"Mighty Guardian of the Seas. I beg that you hear my plea."

"Well Donald? Shall I hear her plea?"

"Yes. She is tired and wouldn't have come all the way here if it wasn't serious."

Now Swiftly was certain the young Pokemon was Lugia's.

"Very well Swarm Leader. Who asks of me and what is your plea?"

Swiftly dared not raise her head.

"I am Swiftly-Dances-With-The-Winds-Of-Change. I Speak for the Dancing Wind Of The West Savannah Swarm. I plea that you grant us refuge on your island Mighty Lugia."

Turning the request over in his mind, Lugia thought. Movement behind the Swarm Leader made his mind. 

"This island is your home as long as you wish it to be. Now go tell your Swarm."

Swiftly gave him a grateful look and quickly went to tell her Swarm. Watching them Lugia gave a soft hum. It would do Donald good to have some friends his own age, and the Dancing Wind Swarm had at least two.

"Hi! I'm Crystal and this is my brother Reaper!"

Donald looked startled as a human with Bug typing stuck her hand out in front of her. 

"What the kinda Pokemon are you? You look like a Water type."

Donald nodded softly.

"Psychic/Water to be exact. I am a Duck."

"Cool! Wanna be friends?"

Donald took her hand and shook it.

"Would love to be friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Okay. I wrote the first part months ago and nobody really liked it. But you know what? I do. So I am going to write it. Now two OCs have shown up named Crystal and Reaper. Crystal is a human but in this humans are Pokemon and while their primary typing is Normal the secondary can change depending on who the human fights. Mainly fighting Fire types will get you Fire, and if you get tired Fire you can go fight another type until you get that one. Reaper is a red eyed Scyther. Red eyed Scythers are faster, stronger, and more aggressive then regular Scythers. The problem is, unless a red eyed Scyther loses to another Bug type they will go crazy. One more OC will be introduced in a couple chapters with a non OC! Palkia really needs to watch what she is doing....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: still going! This one was a little awkward but necessary for the story. Next chapter will see them actually leave on their journey. The fifth chapter will be focusing on Scrooge and Della and how they are dealing with the sudden absence of Donald Duck.

Donald smiled mischievously as he ducked under the water. Crystal and Reaper were sound asleep, sunning themselves on the rocky ledges of the bay. The duckling missed Della and Scrooge, so much his heart would hurt. But the pain was easier to bare now. He had friends who actually treated him with respect and listened to him if he said something was dangerous. But that won't save them. Using Water Spout, he drenched the two Bug Types with a laugh.

"DONALD!!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!"

 

Crystal's shriek rang and echoed around the bay as the Human scrabbled to her feet. Her Scyther brother hissing as he bounced to his feet, red eyes glittering.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU GUYS DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS THERE!!!"

"WE DO NOW!"

Donald gave a squeak of surprise as Crystal lunged into the water, Reaper not far behind. Twisting around Donald swam away as fast as he could, laughing.

Lugia smiled as he listened to Donald's laughter. Allowing the Swarm to stay was an excellent decision. The duckling was much happier now that he had friends. The Legendary swam below Donald leagues beneath the duckling slowly. It had been seven months now since Donald had been taken by Palkia to early, and Lugia STILL was angry about that. Turning around he swam back to shore. He was going to miss the hatchling when he left on his Pokemon journey, but at least Donald wouldn't be alone. He had over heard the three children making plans for their journey yesterday. They were going to travel together as a team. The future of his hatchling troubled the Pokemon. What would become of Donald when the worlds finally merged? Lugia didn't want to give Donald back to his family. Trouble the Legendary Pokemon swam back and forth under his adopted hatchling pondering what he would do.

"The Genesects! Legendary Bug Types! They can beat you easily!"

Reaper thought for a second and then smiled.

"You're right Donald! If anyone can beat a red eyed Scyther, a Legendary can!" 

"See Reaper? Everything's going to be fine! You won't go crazy after all! And we are going to tell the Swarm when we are leaving tomorrow. Hey Don? Do you want us to be there when you talk to your Guardian?"

Donald glanced at Crystal. 

"Yes please."

The three friends fell asleep in the sun, unaware of the friends they will meet or the roles they will play in the shaping of their world.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Yep. This is a Pokémon/Ducktales crossover. Don’t worry about Donald’s lack of reaction. He is currently trying not to get smooshed by the oversized reindeer wanna be. And yes, the reindeer is Arceus. This is inspired by @bamboozledeagle3 story Chosen. You can find it on AO3 and on here @bamboozledeagle. Go and check it out!


End file.
